Just Not My Day
by lonelyheartsbleed
Summary: Have you ever noticed how trains whistle pains, sounds so sad? It sounds like its screaming, piercing the air. Well, that’s how I felt, like screaming all my sadness, loneliness, brokenheartedness into the bleak night sky.
1. Prologue

**So this is the prologue, I have the next chapter typed it's just a matter of posting it. **

* * *

Have you ever noticed how trains whistle pains, sounds so sad? It sounds like its screaming, piercing the air. Yelling out for the world to hear its sorrows. Well, that's how I felt, like screaming all my sadness, loneliness, broken-heartedness into the bleak night sky. Instead I pushed open the door two the train station. 

I glumly bought my ticket and slumped into the nearest bench, thinking over all the events that had led to this moment. With each thought, my heart felt heavier and heavier. I bit my lip, trying to fight back tears, but I was undoubtedly unsuccessful. I started sobbing in the almost empty train station.

"Excuse me miss, is everything all right?" I turned around to find a boy with rich, olive skin and dark brown hair. His kind eyes staring back at me as I stared. He looked to be about 16, same as me. I decided he was safe enough to talk to.

"No, not really." I wearily replied.

"Oh," He looked as if he didn't know what to say, "What's wrong?"

I sighed, "Well…it's a long story."

"You're in luck," He smiled, "I've got a long time." Not knowing why, I decided to tell this stranger me story.

"It all began about two months ago when…"

* * *

**Super short I know, but the next chapter is longer, much longer. **

**Tell me what you think. **


	2. The Light Before the Storm

16 year old Candice Moroe stood on her tiptoes, searching the crowd, which was packed with families rushing home and children playing in the streets. Her attention was focused completely on her goal, however, and none of this chaos seemed to faze her. Suddenly, her eyes lit up and she began waving her arms frantically trying to catch someone's attention.

"Rush, Rush, overhere!" She screeched, desperate to make sure he heard her. Candice smiled as his eyes locked with hers, making her blush slightly.

A tall, well-built boy with sandy blonde hair and deep blue eyes pushed through the crowd to Candice. He grabbed her into a long embrace. His grip was strong but comfortable, making Candice feel safe and warm. "Hey babe, wher'ya been? Everyone's waitin' for ya!" Without a second glance Candice and Rush ran, hand in hand towards the Manhattan lodging house, Candice laughing the whole way. They may have looked ridiculous but they didn't care, as long as they looked ridiculous together everything was alright.

They made it to the building in 5 minutes flat, Candice panting from the run. Rush laughed at her as she tried to swat him, pretending she was annoyed with him for making her run. He laughed for they both knew that if she had wanted to, she could have stopped him instantly. Candice walked in the door, shoving Rush lovingly out of her way. Loudly she was greeted by Crutchy yelling in mocking tones, "Her royal highness has arrived. Everyone bow before her greatness." He threw out his hand a swooped as low as he could in a long, sarcastic bow. Everyone started laughing and followed Crutchy's lead.

"Cut it out, all you!" Candice yelled, her voice barely heard above their laughter. Her cheeks began to flush with embarrassment. No matter how many times they did it, it still had the same effect on her. You'd think by now she'd be used to it.

"Yeah cut it out, 'er roy-al," Racetrack but an extra strain on the 'al' part of it, "highness has something ta say." His smirk widened as Candice hit him, hard, on the chest. She could only _wish_ it had caused him any pain whatsoever.

"Just 'cause she's 'high class' don't mean youse gotta make fun of her." Rush said coming to her defense, but trying not to laugh. It was true; Candice lived in the upper-class section of Manhattan with her parents. They used to be wealthy plantation owners in Maine. Why they'd moved Candice couldn't remember but somehow they had ended up in Manhattan. And by some stroke of luck Candice had met the newsboys, or newsies as they called themselves.

As Candice was busy reminiscing, and the boys poking fun at her, Jack Kelly strode into the room saying, "Alright quit teasin Red and let's play some pokah." Red. If only all the newsies were kind enough to call her that, instead of "her royal highness" or "your majesty". Jack called Candice 'Red' because of her deep red hair. No it wasn't a very deep or poetic nick name, no big long story behind it, but it was nice, well better than the other names.

Jack made his way around the room before he walked up to Race and put him in a head lock, "Ya shouldn't tease ladies. It ain't polite."

"Yeah that's right." Rush chimed in, "And no one besides me cin tease my goil." He playfully tousled Candice's hair and then kissing her.

After a long night of playing poker (or not playing poker in Rush's and Candice's case), Candice had to return home. When she'd given Rush one final kiss good bye, Candice walked out of the lodging house. "Please, let me walk ya home." He begged.

"No, it's not but 4 blocks away. I can manage on my own."

"It's not safe for a goil ta walk alone at night." He argued.

"We've had this discussion before," She rolled her eyes, "I've walked home plenty of times don't worry."

"I always worry," he muttered.

Candice hugged him and left, calling out a good bye to everyone else. "Don't get hurt." Race yelled after her. Under his breath he muttered, "Ya majesty." Although it wasn't that funny it resulted in everyone busting out laughing. Even Candice giggled a little.

* * *

"That life doesn't sound so bad."  
"Oh it gets worse, believe me." In fact, my problems started that very night, as I left the lodging house.

* * *

**Thank you for reviewing, I'm not sure if I should tell you this but, here it goes. I'm not the author of this story, now don't flip out listen. The real author 'lonelyheartsbleed' well her parents don't really know she's writing this story, and she doesn't want the to. So she gives it to me and I type it and post it. If you have any questions send them to us and we'll get back to you. It easier this way. **

**REVIEW! **


End file.
